I need wine
by desperatemayie
Summary: 3 days without her are pure torture...


**Pairing:** Kate/Megan

**Synopsis: **3 days without her is torture…

**This oneshot isn't betaread, so I am sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

**I need wine**

_by desperatemayie_

It's only 3 days. 3 little days. We'll have the whole week-end for catching up. But still. 3 days without her **at work** is way too long. 3 days without hearing the sound of her stilletos coming to my office. 3 days without seeing her broad sarcastic smile. 5 days without discretely starring at her cleavage. 3 days without having to argue with her about unfair govermental decisions. 3 days without playing footsie with her during a staff meeting. 3 days without her at **our appartment** is even more unbearable. 3 days without hearing her conversations with Lacey. 3 days without hearing her delightful laugh when she talked about Peter's messy love life. 3 days without seeing her naked when she get out of the shower while I apply make up. 3 days without having to argue with her about what I cook for dinner. 3 days without having torrid sex in every room of the appartment… The only thing I have left is wishing for those things.

In theory, I don't have time to think about my personal life. Work is driving me crazy. Our last case involves the death of a major celebrity so I have the mayor, the government and the media pushing me for finding the criminal but with Megan gone, it's even more difficult to solve the case. But I can't be mad at her for leaving work in a middle of a crisis. She has a very good reason : Lace. Since she's diagnosticed with young diabete for over a year, Lacey had to go to a specialized hospital in Florida for runningmore complex tests, just to make sure everything is alright. I don't really have time to think about it but I can't stop worrying about Lacey. Texts aren't reassuring enough. I want to hug her, to hear from her mouth that everything is good. I know it's cheesy, but I kinda feel like she is my daugther too. And I know that Megan considers me as her second mom too…

Ah, Megan… God, I miss her more than anything. I feel lost without her. I feel like she took away all my energy and motivation when she left. Of course, I do my work the best I can. I always performed well under pressure. But now that she isn't there for putting me extra pressure, I don't feel as motivated as before. Even though she criticize many of my decisions, I always feel her support. I always feel she cares for me and that she, deep down, understands the reasons of my decisions.

Damn, I am really overdramatic right now! I am a pathetic cry baby. Even my own thoughts are annoying me! The fact I haven't sleep for 8 hours straight since 5 days aren't helping at all. I'm hungry, I'm thristy and I only want to go back to our home and feel surrounded by her divine smell…But, right now, I am stuck in a freaking line at the liquor store. Express line, my butt! More than 10 minutes of waiting for two bottles of red isn't what I call express. But I really need that wine tonight. Pinot Noir 2007. It reminds me so many great memories… We drank that wine when, a year ago, we had our first official date at an expensive italian restaurant at 6th avenue. We also opened a bottle of that delight the night we first did it and also the night when we moved in…Usually, when we are having a pretty bad day at work, we drank a glass or two in a bubble bath. It quickly became _our _wine, just like some couples have a favorite song. I miss her like crazy, so I need to taste that wine and having the false impression that she is standing next to me. The waiting was worth it. Obviously,it wasn't only my brain who needed that Pinot Noir reminder ; my throat, rib cage and my stomach were longing for it as well. Even my unsurprinsingly plain frozen dinner taste something. Perhaps it's because I am feeling fuzzy and dizzy only after one glass and an half. Now that I'm tipsy on my couch, starring at a recent photograph of Megan and I having a picnic at the Frank Roosevelt Park, my day is suddenly becoming…not good because she isn't physically here with me but bearable.

God, I still can't believe how quickly my life had change in a year. Everything suddenly happened so fast between Megan and I that I quite don't know how it began. Saying I didn't have a major crush on her since she's working for my unit would be a lie. I thought her attitude left much to be desired, but I had to admitt she was an undeniable beauty. I never ever saw a natural red color being so bright. I'm stil amazed at how transparent her hazel eyes can be. Even how hard she is trying to fight it, her emotions are so raw that her eyes can't never fake what she feels. I love that. But not as much as I love her lips. Not too voluptuous, not too thin, just perfect. She always knows the right lipstick to wear for making them look desirable. And what about the rest of her body… God…Even if she's short, she always looks like a model because of the way she dress. Every color, especially warm ones, look good on her. She know how to pick the right fabric for showing her curves…Her cruves…her big, inviting breasts…her pefect legs, that look even more taller than mine when she is wearing her Jimmy Coo black stilettos, shoes that I am constantly borrow. Yes, I didn't met a woman who was that attractive since college. I couldn't stop looking at her. I felt fuzzy inside. The same kind of fuzzy when I decided to experiment gay sex during spring break. It was fun but not as much as I hoped. I really thought my gay phase was behind me but the first time Megan smiled at me sincerely, I realised that maybe I just didn't experiement with the right woman… That realisation became even more clear when I got sick and almost died amongst the whole population of Philadelphia. The way she took care of me, the way she cared about me, the way she was saying we were girlfriends every two seconds…I was wishing so hard that those were hints she had feelings too that I actually believed she was having true feelings for me, too. So, a couple of days after Peter's been hospitalized, I made a move. I invited her to dinner.

We went to her favorite restaurant, the infamous italian one. We both needed time for relaxing. We went living so much stress because of Peter's state and we had some highly difficult cases to solve. I decided that one stress should be out of my shoulder : telling her how madly in love I am with her. I pretty much told her this directly. We were tipsy so I just confessed my feelings. I didn't care anymore about the consequences. I had to say it. By the way she reacted, I knew she had, too. She burst out of laughing. Not sarcastically. Not in a mean way. Her laugh was genuinely sincere. Happy. Beautiful. Irresistible. We kissed for the first time an hour later,in the parking lot. It only took 2 months for telling Lacey, Todd, Joan and our co-workers. Lacey's reaction was pure gold. She even said it wasn't a big shock : she was kinda expecting – and wishing- for it. On the other hand, it had been a bit more difficult with Joan and Todd. Todd is still mad. He thinks our whole relationship was a lie, that it was a strange way to be closer to Megan. Well, he's bloody right. So, I am accepting he is barely talking to me when I pick Lacey. It's annoying, but so true to his character. As for Joan, she didn't believe us at first. She tought Megan made this up because she was tired that she get into her love life. But, Joan loves Megan so much. She couldn't get mad for the rest of her life. She is trying to handle it. Personally, I think she is admirable. She invite us to parties, she doesn't roll eyes when we are holding hands and kiss. I wish my parents will act this way when I'll tell them… And, as for our co-workers, they were all happy. They even all helped me moving out. Ethan keeps teasing me about marriage proposal. I don't know if I should. I want to but I don't know if Megan is ready and I certainly don't want to rush her in any way. I am already blissed the way we are.

I am not in the mood for working tonight. A part of my brain is missing, anyway. For once in my life, I'll listen to Peter's advice and just relax and watch Homeland on Showtime on demand. Megan's favorite show. The only thing she listens on television, expect news and ABC family movies with Lacey. Usually, we watch them together but I felt asleep on last week episode. I take advantage of Megan's absence for catching up before she tells me any Carrie/Brody spoilers. Once I filled my glass once more and put on a black satin lingerie, I select the episode but someone else wants to join me. A face time demand, who I respond immediately by pressing my own facetime button.

''Hey baby…or should I say hello boobies! You look pretty chic for a week night. What's the occasion?'' Megan tease me, making sure I can't see what she is wearing.

'' No occasion, I was going to watch the episode of Homeland I felt alseep on last week. And I bought a bottle of our wine. I needed some liquid consolation''

''Oh, so you miss me that much, hum!''

''You know I do.'' I smile, broadly. ''How was your day, babe?''

''It went pretty well, actually. Lace has another test to do tomorrow morning and we're leaving. I can't wait to see you.'' She blush cutely. ''How was yours?''

''Awful. We really need you back. The cases are going nowhere.'' I say in a begging tone, taking a sip.

''Oh, please! Tell me something I don't know.'' She winks ''God, it looks so delicious.''

'Oh it is. I'm sure you can find a bottle near by''

''I wasn't talking about the wine…''

I become red like a tomato…and then, green of envy. ''Yes, they are but too bad I can't see yours.''

Megan blushes and bites her bottom lip shyly. It makes me melt each time. ''Fine, but I feel a bit ashamed because my pj's is a lot less nicer for the eyes than yours…''

''I don't care. You look stunning even wearing a potato bag. I just miss you. I want to see your body.''I pout

''If you insist…''she singsong a bit, putting her apple phone on a support that's on the bedside table. The image is blurred as she lay on the bed. ''I am warning you…I look pretty crappy.'' She whispers in a suave voice

''Oh…I…uh…'' I mumble, completely speechless. There she is, her elbow in the pillow, her fingers running through her perfect curly hair, her legs pressed together, wearing a red laced negligee that leaves nothing to the imagination. It's in moments like this that I am really grateful to Steeve Jobs for inventing such powerful technology. The image is so clear that I can even notice her nipples are hard. ''I…I…I…You-you-ou-ou…''After a couple of stutters, I finally come back to my sense. ''Megan Hunt, I hate you!''

''Hey, you better stay polite with me, Kate Murphy. I usually spend all the nights with Lacey in the hospital. I only rent that hotel room for having a sexy time with my exquisite girlfriend. I'm going back to the hospital right after, sleeping in a highly uncomfortable plastic chair.''

''And I really appreciate that you are doing this for me.'' I say seriously. ''And don't worry, I'll make sure you'll have some good memories to dream about…'' I breathe softly.'' Let me just get my Iphone support, okay. I'll be right back.'' I get up and come back with the support a few minutes later. I set my phone on the support and lay completely on the couch at the same position than her. I slowly bring my free hand to my shoulder, taking off my strap. ''I wish you could be the one doing that right now…I wish I could feel your breathing on my neck and kissing your face endlessly…''I keep whispering as I undo the other strap.

''Mmmm…I love you so much, Kate…'' Megan is more straight forward and take off her negligee completely.

''You are so beautiful…''I pratically moans as I mock her once again.

''Wow, you are copying all my moves, tonight…You aren't feeling quite imaginative.''

''My brain is not working right now.''

''Why…''She slurs, cupping her breasts. Even though we are speaking through a small screen, her eyes are gleamering so much that it almost blinds me.

''They're my hands, baby….They are exploring every inch of your body, making you shiver…'' I manage to say in a shaky voice.

''Oh, indeed, but what are mine doing to yours?''

I swallow and bring a finger into my mouth, sucking on it gently. I keep sucking until I hear her breathing getting heavier. I slowly bring it down my chin, my throat, my chest, my right boob before landing it my nipple. I can hear her groaning, moaning that she loves it as I pinch my nipples for a while.

''I'm aching for you, my love…'' She spreads her legs, running a hand down her body.

''Mmmm…Megan…yes…''I slide my hand as well.

''Yes…yes, Kate…''

I try to rub and roll my hips at her same rythmn, but it's hard controlling myself for not going even faster. I am so wet.

''Fuck, I'm so wet…''She mutters against her teeth, reading my mind for 1 000 times.

''I wish I could lick you…'' I groan, teasing my clit, feeling like climaxing already.

''I love you, Kate.'' She looks deeply at me.

''I love you, Megan.'' I look just as deep.

We basically come at the same time, both breathless, but unsatisfied. It's so great to see her naked, touching herself because she can't bear being away from me, but it doesn't change the fact that she is away from me. And no any mind blowing cybersex of this world can make us forget we didn't kiss for more than 36 hours.

''Take a sip for me, I need consolation, too.''She sighs sadly, as she grabs her phone and bring it close to her mouth for a cold cyber kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
